Stay
by DreamingInColour
Summary: Oneshot. HP/DM. Draco is leaving Harry to join Voldemort. How will he take it? Descriptive. Stay away kiddies!


Disclaimer: Harry and Draco belong to JKR.

Hi all, this is a little one shot I penned last night. Its male/male sexual so don't read if you're too young or likely to be offended. Hope you like it. Review and let me know.

* * *

I stepped into the darkness of the forbidden forest, it's the middle of the night and I am meeting my lover here. This time I don't think I'll be getting lucky; he says he wants to talk. I'm nervous but I don't know exactly why. I know he's already here; he always arrives everywhere before me, I'm chronically late to almost everything. I wait for him to approach me as I can't see much in this shy moonlight and sure enough within moments I can see his white blonde hair flashing in the darkness. I wait for him to speak first; after all he requested this unusual rendezvous.

"I'm glad you came," he whispers to me.

"I'm always up for exciting new things, you know that." I step into him hissing like I'm a hunter and he's my prey, I lean in and catch his lips in a brief kiss. I'm nervous about what he's here to say and I'm trying to take control of the conversation; I fail pathetically.

"That's not what we're here for," he says as he pushes me away.

"Then why?" I knew I we weren't here for that but I'm still annoyed at his rejection. I didn't even get to kiss him properly.

"I've been called," he states simply. I can't see his face that well but he sounds sad.

"What do you mean called?"

"He wants me to serve him."

Shit. Fucking shit! "Voldemort." It's not even a question, I already know it's him but he confirms it anyway.

"Yes and I have to join him."

"What!?" My heart stops for a second. Join him!? He can't do that! Not after everything…

"I'm obliged."

He's not facing me. I hope he's ashamed of himself.

"The _hell_ you are!" I yell at him this time, I can feel my anger building.

He turns to me. "This was always my future, you knew that!" He's yelling back like I'm the one being unfair.

"No I didn't! You think I would -" I can't even bring myself to say it; I don't even know how to describe it anymore. "- with a Death Eater!?"

My mind is running at a million miles an hour, I don't know what to think. I feel sick. I wish my head would stop spinning for a moment so I can catch my breath.

"Harry," he whispers to me.

He says my name and I almost puke.

"I'm sorry. My father, he -" he pauses, thinking better of what he was about to say.

I don't care; I feel dead inside.

"I have to," he continues. "Make sure you kill him good this time though, not some half job like before." He half laughs, I know he's trying to lighten the mood. He must feel my anger vibrating from my body; I can feel it, it's thickened the air around us. But his joke does its job, my anger ebbs enough for me to realise he just asked me to kill Voldemort. He doesn't want to go. Shit. Voldemort will know he's lying about his loyalty, he'll know about this – about us – and he'll kill him. He's a fucking mind reader.

I start to panic for him, my lover.

"He'll kill you. You can't go, I won't let you," my voice shakes as I try not to lose it. I grab his hand quickly and pull him back towards Hogwarts. He yanks away from me and I feel empty.

"Harry, stop it!"

He says my name again and I lose my grip on myself just a little more.

"I've got no choice! He's got my parents, I _have_ to go!" He's pleading with me to understand. I don't. His parents got themselves into this, now they're dragging their son in too.

"Over my dead body!" I hiss at him. My panic has dissolved into anger again and I'm furious with him.

"No, you were right the first time. He'll kill me and it will be over my dead body, not yours." His head is hanging low, he's sad and scared but his voice is firm and determined.

"You know he's going to kill you but you're going anyway? Who is that going to save, Draco!?" His name slips from my mouth accidentally and it hurts.

He is silent. Part of him knows I'm right.

"There's another way to save them. I'll help you." He knows I will. I'll save them if he wants me to.

"No, there's no other way. The world needs you, Harry, and my parents need me."

He says my name again and it twists the knife I feel in my chest. I can't breathe.

"I have to go now," he says. "I just wanted to tell you myself." He turns to leave me and for a second I almost let him go. My mind and my senses have been so brutally assaulted I'm numb and he takes two steps before I realise if I lose him I might lose me too.

"Wait," I ask. "Please just let me think for a minute. There's another way, you don't have to do this."

"Harry…"

There it is; my name. I feel the knife twist again and I struggle to find my next gulp of air. He's still fighting me on this; why won't he just let me help him? He's being so _stupid_.

"No! Just _shut up_!" Fury rolls over me again. "He can't have you! You're mine!" I'm yelling so loudly I think someone must have heard me. If I cared I would have wondered if the centaurs were watching us; I didn't care so I didn't wonder.

"Harry!" He is berating me for shouting so loud, but all I hear is my name again and I can't take it anymore.

"Stop it!" I yell again. "Stop saying my name like you never will again!" My voice cracks and hot tears start to roll down my cheeks burning my face. I didn't know I cared for him this much. Before tonight I would have said it was just fun having secret shags, but now I think I need him and I don't know why.

"I'm glad you care so much," he whispers.

He leans in to lightly kiss me goodbye, but I want more than that. I wrap my arms around him tightly and deepen the kiss so I can taste him. He melts into me like he always does.

Soon I'm on my knees giving him the best blowjob I've ever performed and he is groaning loudly over and over into the still night air. His mouth is open and his head is tilted upwards towards the stars. His shoulders are leaning hard into the rough bark of this tree I pushed him into as he struggles to support his weight in his weakened state. Both his hands are tangled in my hair urging me on as if I need any encouragement! Before long he's coming shot after shot into my mouth and when I'm sure he's finished I spit the bitter fluids onto the forest floor. I stand up and he kisses me; I make sure I plunge my tongue deep into his mouth so he can taste himself on my tongue.

I take his hand and lead him to a soft grassy spot on the forest floor. This time I'll be fucking him differently because this time I'm trying to convince him to stay with me.

"Lay down on your back," I instruct him. He gives me a quizzical look but does so. We've never done it facing each other before.

It's not about having fun and getting off this time; this time, he needs to know I mean it. It is going to be all about him; I want him to feel _everything_.

I kneel down next to him and perform a little lubrication charm then I lean over him, he lifts his butt up to meet me. Slowly, very slowly I enter him and start pumping in and out; I know just where to push and he moans in appreciation.

"Draco," I whisper. "I need you. Do you need me too?"

His face is visible in the moonlight; I made sure it would be so I could watch him. I can see his mouth hanging open and I push him in just the right spot so he groans and his eyes roll back into his head. He mumbles incoherently.

"Do you need me?" I ask him again.

I'm going so slowly he must be feeling a painful mixture of pleasure and unsatisfied desire. I hear the word 'yes' almost gurgle from his throat.

"Say it. Say you need me." This must be torture for him, trying to think enough to answer in this situation.

"_Oh God_," he cries. "Oh I need you… so much…"

I continue moving in and out of him agonisingly slow. It's hurting me too and I am barely keeping a hold on my own desires.

"Do you love me?" I ask him. I know the answer – he does – but he's never said it before and neither have I.

He doesn't respond.

"Do you love me?" I repeat firmly, demanding an answer.

He opens his eyes and looks at me; he has to concentrate to do this as I nudge his prostate again. "Yes," he whispers. "I love you."

I start to move faster letting my own excitement build. I am surprised to find that my head is spinning and my heart quickens just hearing those three little words fall from his soft pink lips.

"Tell me you'll stay with me," I request; even I struggled to get those words out as his butt clenches tightly around my cock.

"Do you love me?" he asks.

I grunt as I push in again but I don't answer. My climax is building and I pump in faster and faster, I moan louder again. "Oh God," I gasp.

"Do you love me?" he asks again breathlessly.

I push in one more time – twice – three times and then I come finally inside him and as I do, almost involuntarily, I shout – "Oh God Draco, _I love you!_"

It surprises even me, but as I say it I know it's true; I do love him. I grab his cock and stroke him slowly and then faster until he comes again.

Panting he looks up at me, his grey eyes shining in the moonlight. "Then I'll stay," he murmurs.

I cry as I hold him against me on the forest floor and realise how close he came to leaving me – how close I was to losing him forever.

But he's mine now and I will never let him go.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Review!


End file.
